Not the Reunion I was hoping For
by bones-son
Summary: After the Project collapses and York is living as a thief, he meets someone he never expected to see again-Wash. But things aren't the same way they used to be. (Post-Epsilon Wash)


The city wasn't the most visually appealing place ever. In fact, no part of it was appealing. All the buildings were brown and smoke and pollution filled the air. At night not a single star could be seen. There were few trees, and the trees that did exist were scraggly and were kind of flattened to the ground, as if trying to stay as far away from the polluted sky as possible. It was a rather large town, however very few people inhabited it. The grass was brown, the hills were brown, and so was he, in part. Although York considered his armour's shade to be more of a tan, he figured it still fit. Despite the blandness of it, York didn't mind. It was safe from the UNSC for the most part. He wouldn't mind being on a white sand beach sipping margaritas, but he wasn't complaining.

One of his favourite places so hang out was the park. If you could call it a park. It was smaller than most blocks and had a swing set, a slide and maybe two trees. The grass was also brown, but at least for the small place it was in there were no looming buildings inhabiting it. York enjoyed the openness of it, no matter how small. Often he would get out of his small apartment and sit on the swings and just sit, thinking and trying to get Dee to shut up for a moment so that he could have his thoughts to himself. He wasn't trying to be rude to the AI, and Delta understood this, but it didn't stop the AI from continuing to run prognoses about danger or the weather or anything really, Delta didn't mind what it was.

It was one of these such days when Delta was analyzing what kind of rain would be coming down tonight and at what angle when he suddenly stopped.

York was surprised at the quiet; he rarely got in a second of silence from Delta even when he was sleeping. "Dee? Something up?" he asked the AI aloud.

Delta was quiet for a few more moments before answering. "UNSC soldier detected.

York immediately braced himself, but on the inside. He didn't want to draw attention to himself. Yes, he was wearing his armour (except for his helmet, which lay next to one of the swing's poles) but that was common now. He looked around slowly, but didn't see anyone suspicious. In fact, he didn't see anyone. No one ever came to this park.

"Dee, are you sure? I don't see anyone—" he broke off as he suddenly saw a soldier emerge from the north side of the park. He wore steel coloured armour and didn't appear to be armed save for the pistol magnetized to his—or her—armour. The soldier walked by, appearing not to notice or if they did, care that York was there.

"Hold up." York felt his heart skip a beat. "Is that who I think it is?"

"According to my data, yes, although why he is here does not make sense." Delta replied. "Unless—"

_Unless he's here for me. Thanks Dee, I know that already._ York finished mentally.

York stood up and walked over to the other soldier quickly.

"York, I do not advise confronting him. We do not know what his purpose here is. For all we know he could be here to take you to jail for—"

"Okay I get it, retire now." York said.

When the other soldier finally realized that York's purpose was to talk to him, he stopped in his tracks for a second, as if confused, and then sped up.

_Oh come on, that is just not nice._

York quickened his pace and grabbed the gray soldier's wrist.

"Wash! What're you doing here?"

Wash didn't look at him for a moment, and then as if having to come to terms with the fact that York was not going to leave, sighed and turned to face him.

"York." The younger soldier said in a flat tone.

York ignored Wash's lack of enthusiasm and continued. "I never would have expected to meet you here, of all places."_ I never expected to see you ever again._

"Yes well, I'm in recovery now. I had to pick up an agent's AI." Wash raised his hand to reveal an AI chip.

York whistled. "Still working for Project Freelancer then?"

Wash gave a bitter laugh. "Not quite." He left it at that.

There was silence for a while. York finally cleared his throat. "Why don't we sit on the swings and talk? It's been too long."

Wash complied and followed York over to the swing set. They took their seats and York smiled over at the younger soldier. York had no idea if Wash returned his grin, he still wore his helmet.

"Where are my manners? You haven't talked to Dee in forever either. Dee, you remember Agent Washington."

"Of course." Delta replied and appeared on York's shoulder. "Hello, Agent Washington."

"Hello, Delta." Wash leaned back. "I was unaware that you still had your AI, York."

"Yeah well, I can't really get rid of him, now can I?" York laughed.

"_Are you regretting revealing me to him, now?" _Delta asked York.

"You know, by all accounts I should turn you in for stolen property." Wash remarked.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't do that to your old pal York, now would you?" York punched Wash's shoulder affectionately.

Wash didn't answer.

"So…you're in recovery now. That's cool. Who decided that, the director? I heard that your AI…" York trailed off, it didn't really need saying. Even he, despite being marooned in this dust pot, knew that Wash's AI had committed suicide while in Wash's head and Wash had been rendered article 12, unfit for duty. Something about going insane.

"This is one of my first recovery missions, actually." Wash replied. "They're just testing me out, I think. Making sure I'm good to be back in the battlefield." Wash wearily took off his helmet and tossed it on the ground.

The first thing York noticed was that Wash had a lot of gray hair for someone as young as him. His once light blonde hair was streaked with gray and it held no life. His eyes were tired and his eyes which had one shone so bright blue in anticipation and excitement of the job now looked almost faded and dead.

_Oh Wash, what happened?_ York asked himself. He remembered when he met Wash for the first time. It had been a cold night, not a cloud in the sky. All the young soldiers had to wear were the standard uniforms of t-shirts and military pants and combat boots. It had been nearly 20 degrees and everyone was shivering. York sat on one of the warthog's back and looked at the sky, watching the stars as he and the 50 other young adults waited for their orders.

"_It's amazing how many of them you can see, isn't it?" a voice had said suddenly next to him._

_York turned to see a slightly younger man leaning on the warthog and looking up at the sky with him. He had short bright blonde hair messily standing up at the front and bright blue eyes. Light freckles peppered his cheeks and nose. He wore the same uniform as everyone else, save for a dark scarf that was covered in cats. _

"_Yeah, it is." York agreed. "But when we're up there—", York pointed at the sky, "—we'll be able to see them even better. You ever been up there?"_

_The blonde boy nodded. "Of course, that's how I got here. What about you?"_

_York shook his head. "No, I grew up on this planet."_

"_Were you drafted?" the blonde boy asked. _

"_Nah, I got bored of civilian life. I thought I'd try my hand at the marines. And then when I got the call that I'd been chosen for Project Freelancer, well how could I refuse?"_

_The blonde nodded._

"_AIs and special equipment? Sign me up! You?"_

_The blonde shook his head. "My parents put me in boot camp and after finishing training, I was sent here. But it's better than the marines, aye?" He grinned. "I can't wait to get started! Imagine the difference we'll make!" _

_York laughed. "What's your name?"_

"_David. But the state name they gave me is Washington."_

"_Washington? That's awful long. What about just Wash?"_

_Wash considered it. "That's not so bad. What about you?"_

"_Agent New York." _

"_Okay, York." Wash looked around. "How much longer do you think till we finally get going?"_

_York shrugged. Suddenly he elbowed Wash. "Hey hey whoa, check out that chick." He motioned to a pretty red head that was leaning against a water tank and was glaring at two twins whom were arguing._

"_Yeah, she's pretty cute." Wash agreed._

"_Hey, stay away from my lady." York said and gave Wash a playful push._

"_Your lady? You've never even talked to her!"_

"_Yeah but just watch, by the end of this, she'll be in love with me, just you watch."_

_Wash put his hands up. "Okay whatever."_

"_What about you, you got a girl?"_

_Wash shook his head. "No, never got a chance."_

_York patted his shoulder. "No worries, I'm sure there's someone here for you."_

_Wash smiled and shook his head._

_Finally a CO drove up in a warthog. The recruits snapped their hands to their heads in a salute. _

"_Here we go!" Wash whispered excitedly to York._

_They gave each other a low five before marching into the space ship._

All of Wash's enthusiasm and youth was gone now, York realized as he looked at the tired soldier. The project had stolen that from him, as had it stolen many things from all of them. York felt a sudden familiar spark of anger at the director for doing this to them.

"You know, you don't have to work with the Project, Wash. You could leave."

Wash shook his head. "I'd be AWOL, like you. If I hadn't agreed to be a part of recovery, I'd still be in the psychiatric ward." he said bitterly. "Besides, I have…unfinished business here."

York decided not to probe him for more information, afraid he might crack at any moment.

Wash stood and put on his helmet.

"What, leaving already? It's been years—Wash—"

"You're lucky I'm not turning you in for stolen equipment, New York." Wash said coldly.

"Isn't not turning me in against the rules?" York couldn't help but say.

"Good thing I'm leaving now, then, before I change my mind." Wash turned and walked away quickly. York watched him go until he turned a corner and could no longer be seen. Even then, York watched the spot he had last seen him for a long time.

"Well, that wasn't the best reunion you were hoping for, was it York?" Delta stated. And then reading York's thoughts, "It will do no good going after him. It will likely turn into a fight."

York sighed and knew that Delta was right. "What happened to all of us, Dee?" York asked, not really expecting an answer. "What did we—what did Wash do to deserve this?"

Delta was silent, for once.

The cold, hardened Wash that York had met was not the Wash that York had known and befriended, or joked with and fought with for so long. The laughing, naïve boy York had met on that cold night all those years ago was gone.

And it hurt him like nothing else.


End file.
